


Advantages

by Kimecakes



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimecakes/pseuds/Kimecakes
Summary: Spock greets new members of the ISS Enterprise crew.
Relationships: Christine Chapel/Spock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Advantages

Commander Spock of the ISS Enterprise stood in the transporter room awaiting the arrival of new crewmembers. He anticipated no issues with the Engineering staff; they were both experienced officers, familiar with the functioning of Imperial Starfleet ships. The nurse, however, was new to Starfleet, and he suspected that many of the unspoken rules that operated aboard the ship would be unfamiliar to her. Certain obligations were, of course, universal within the Empire. He thought briefly of assigning someone to mentor her for her first duty station, but dismissed the thought immediately. Like everyone else, she would sink or swim on her own, would make alliances or not.

Dr. McCoy and Chief Engineer Scott also waited for the transporter beam to finish solidifying. McCoy was bouncing on his toes, his eagerness to see a new female under his command obvious. Scott was unrevealing; there was enough turnover in his department that this was a routine function. Spock refused to allow his face to show the scorn he felt; he found McCoy’s treatment of his female staff repulsive, even among the depravity of the Empire.

The beam finally cleared and the three officers stepped down from the transporter pad. “Ensign Becheya reporting, sir,” the youngest man said. “Lieutenant Sorchor, reporting.” “Lieutenant Chapel reporting, sir.” Each officer handed Spock a padd with their official records and orders, although he’d received copies weeks ago.

“Becheya, Sorchor, this is Lt. Commander Scott, Chief Engineer.” Spock handed each man a padd as he spoke. “Your assigned quarters, mess schedules, and emergency stations are detailed here. You are dismissed.”

Scott and the new men left, as Spock turned to McCoy, who had moved to stand near Chapel, a wide grin on his face. If you didn’t know him, it could be considered friendly. Spock knew the other side of McCoy, the side that looked at the tall, attractive woman who waited for her padd and introduction, and knew that McCoy would be wagering with himself on how long it would take to break her spirit. Her back was straight, her attitude confident; McCoy would surely see her as a challenge.

“Lieutenant Chapel, this is Doctor McCoy.” He handed her the remaining padd. “Your quarters, mess schedule, and emergency station data.” His mind ran through ideas, dismissing most, considering others. Every moment of every hour, he was evaluating his surroundings, looking for the advantage. How to turn any situation to support for his own agenda, his power on the ship; how to neutralize potential problems. He could turn this to his advantage, and gain further insight into the machinations of the Medical department.

“Chapel, come with me.” Spock watched as McCoy and Chapel turned away, watched McCoy’s obvious delight with his new staffer, as the doctor’s lips twisted into the more familiar sadistic smirk.

“Lieutenant,” Spock said, and Chapel turned at the door. McCoy, just beyond her, turned as well, his face smoothing into neutrality. Spock waited until the doctor was clearly watching him, then allowed his eyes to travel down the woman’s body. McCoy clenched his jaw, began to redden. “There will be updates to some of the data on your padd. Report to my office after your shift."


End file.
